obwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Bowens
Chad Bowens (Born July 9th) is a professional wrestler, actor, and television personality. He is currently the General Manager for Friday Night Storm and has held that position since March 21st, 2014. Chad is a 2x OBW Champion, 1x OBW World Heavyweight Champion, 1x OBW Intercontinental Champion, 3x OBW Tag Team Champion, 1x Jackal Champion, and a 1x 24/7 Champion. In addition Chad was a contestant on OBW Survivor 2012 and hosted it in 2014. Chad has also seen success outside of the ring with the box office hit "Cracked Trade" starring alongside Seth Rogan, Gabriel Iglesias Kevin Hart, Mila Kunis, Bradley Cooper, and Morgan Freeman. He is currently engaged to OBW Vixen Jade Mystique. Professional wrestling career 'GCW' (2007-2011) The day after Chad Bowens earned his degree in 2007 he signed a contract with GCW whose best known performer at the time was John Evergreen. Evergreen told the owner of the company that he would be leaving for OBW when his contract expired the next year which the owner understood. Bowens quickly worked his way up in GCW having 7 championship reigns in his first few years. Bowens and Evergreen looked like the future of the wrestling world and they finally met in a one on one match for the GCW Championship in John Evergreens last match in the company. Bowens won this match but it was no easy task. People say that this is the match that truly put Chad Bowens on the map and people took notice of him. After Evergreen left the company was truly Bowens for the taking as the number one guy until late 2011. Bowens held the GCW Championship a record 5 times during that span and had also won 2 tag team championships.During that time the company was flurishing and Chad had become their most noticeable face dethroning Evergreen. Chad left the company in late 2011 to join OBW in a move he said he has no regrets about. Chad can never forget about his GCW days as many talents that he helped train made the jump to OBW such as Otis Wright, Darnell Jackson, Alex Icon, Lance Payne, and Lafron. OBW (2012-Present) 'Debut' Chad Bowens signed his OBW Contract on January 10th, 2012. Many executives in OBW felt that Bowens should go to developmental first to improve on his in ring skills but then Storm General Manager Jackal decided to go with his gut and bring Bowens straight to the main roster. Chad Bowens made his OBW debut on January 13, 2012 defeating Big Bubba Blue on Storm 28. Bowens soon joined the stable Genesis led by Manny Fresh along with Roshandala Babcock. The trio began a rivarly with Jackal and Chad was already a big success and actually punched Jackal in the face in just his third show. Starting on Storm 32 Chad began to show a meaner side to his on screen and off screen girlfriend Feisty. The next episode was the biggest in the career of Chad Bowens as he tasted his first championship in OBW winning the tag team championship with Roshandala Babock defeating Arrow and San Cira. Babcock was soon released of his contract and Bowens held the tag team championships on his own. 'G2' Even though Chad Bowens was showing heelish antics he was still a face, that was until Big Shot 2012 where he turned on Manny Fresh and alligned with Rapp3r and Jackal forming G2, Bowens and Rapp3r were crowned tag team champions that night. G2 ran through the competition on Storm early with the abilities of Chad Bowens and Rapp3r and the power of Jackal. The trio became main event stars over night and Chad was once again being recognized. Chad Bowens faced off against Manny Fresh at Heart of Wrestling in 2012 in a losing effort but many people feel that the two of them stole the show. G2 was short lived however as Jackal left the position of General Manager and Rapp3r was traded back to Execution. However the time spent in G2 was time well spent as it launched a whole new career for Chad Bowens. "The Heel of OBW" After that years Heart of Wrestling many people didn't know what the future would hold for Chad Bowens, all of his allies had left the company except for Rapp3r who went back to Execution and his biggest rival Manny Fresh was drafted to Execution. Bowens spent this time showing OBW who the real Chad Bowens was and began a serious winning streak that hit its peak when he won the OBW Intercontinental Championship at Rebirth 2012 on April 30th, 2012. Chad Bowens would soon find himself a new girlfriend in Snickers during this time being with Storm 44. This relationship didn't last to long but during it the duo held both the OBW Intercontinental and the OBW Vixens Championships at the same time. At the draft special that year Bowens was drafted to Execution but he refused to leave Storm. The General Manager Sidster refused to grant his wish but after Bowens never showed up to Execution he gave in. Chad Bowens returned to Storm for the 54th episode where he was defeated by James Parker in a match for th e OBW Championship, however Chad Bowens would finally win the OBW Championship the next week by defeating Super Krmi. This was short lived however as Ice cashed in his contract and defeated Bowens for the championship that night. 'Departure' After this match Chad became angry at the booking of OBW and was physically worn out after not having a true break for 5 years. Chad requested his release and it was granted to him during the fall of 2012. 'Return' During the early parts of 2013 a masked man was helping Punisher win several of his matches against M-Star. Finally at Survival 2013 the man was revealed to be a returning Chad Bowens. Bowens was offically reintroduced as a member of the Prophecy. Chad was truly a henchmen at this time for the Prophecy but they never knew his full intentions. At Execution 79 Chad Bowens won a battle royal that gave him a spot in the main event of Heart of Wrestling 2013 against Punisher and M-Star. Bowens won this match by turning on Punisher at the end of the match turning face. During the course of the month Bowens successfully got in the head of Punisher by taking out friends of the Prophecy and even making out with Punishers wife. Bowens may have lost that match at Heart of Wrestling but he was back where he belonged. Chad Bowens and M-Star would then face each other to see who would be the number 1 contender to the OBW World Heavyweight Championship at Rebirth 2012. Chad Bowens would win that match and later on would make history. G3 and Injury Chad Bowens once again struck gold in OBW on June 25th, 2013 on Execution 86. On this night Bowens formed a new alliance named G3, paying homage to Genesis and G2, Prior to Bowens match with MVP Lux, Lux was attacked by Mr. Excellent, Ryan Daniels, Angelic Storm, and Darnell Jackson, thanks to these attacks Bowens was able to easily defeat MVP Lux to win his first OBW World Heavyweight Championship. However tragedy struck Chad Bowens when an injury sidelined him and forced him to vacate the OBW World Heavyweight Championship 'Hollywood' After the injury healed Chad decided against wrestling and instead went to Hollywood to see if he could get work. He did quickly and was a leading man in "Cracked Trade" a movie that critics say was one of the funniest movies of the decade. After the injury fully healed and the movie was release and fully promoted Chad returned to OBW for reasons he says are selfless. Instead of focusing on championships this time around he focused on a new woman in his life, Jade Mystique. During this time the two were on and off and Bowens never really focused on his wrestling career as much as other people would. Personal life Chad Bowens was seen and still is today by many to be a player. Chad was not always like this and dated GCW diva Heather for slightly over 3 years before the two broke up. Once in OBW Chad began to flirt with diva Feisty and they soon became a real life couple for a couple of months in early 2012. Later Chad would date OBW Vixens Snickers for several months and now today he has been in a relationship with OBW Vixen Jade for slightly under a year, the two are currently engaged. Many people were upset with Chad after going back to OBW after the success of "Cracked Trade" but Bowens responsed to the critics saying, "Maybe one day I'll go back but I'm still a wrestling guy." In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' *'Signature moves' *'Nicknames' *'Managers' *'Entrance themes' ** Championships and accomplishments *